witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Killian Gardiner
Killian Gardiner is one of the main characters of Witches of East End. Killian is the son of the late Penelope Gardiner and the younger brother of Dash Gardiner. Personality Killian is brooding and incredibly sexy, and his thrall over Freya doesn’t bode well for her engagement to his brother, especially when she feels the same way about him. Freya and Killian are soul mates, however, they have both been told their relationship is doomed and can only end in death and it was time for them to change the cycle by seers and tarot readers. Biography Early Life The black sheep of the family, Killian was kicked out of every prep school on the East Coast, and has never had a real relationship with a woman. He holds a lot of resentment toward his older brother Dash Gardiner, and Dash believes that Killian blames him for Killian's own failings. 5 years prior to the start of the series, Killian slept with Dash's then-fiancée Elyse, three months before their wedding day. When Dash found out, it drove a wedge between the brothers, cementing a bitter rivalry that remains to this day. After Dash cancelled the wedding, Killian left East Haven, and the brothers had not seen or spoken to each other since. Season 1 Killian Gardiner/Season 1 Season 2 Killian Gardiner/Season 2 Relationships Penelope Gardiner Penelope was Killian's mother. She cared for Killian very much, however, Killian always felt that she favored Dash more than him. When Killian was a baby she borrowed his powers from him in order to make herself stronger for her revenge against the Beauchamp family. Nevertheless, she was always concerned for Killian's well-being and was quite distressed by Dash and Killian's constant bickering. Dash Gardiner Dash is Killian's older brother. When they were younger they were quite close, however, as they grew up they became distant due to Killian's bad boy nature. When Dash got engaged for the first time to a woman named Elyse, Killian slept with her 3 months before their wedding day. This enraged Dash and caused the brothers to become estranged. Killian also stole both Freya and Elyse from him, but after their mother died they became close again when they discovered they are witches. (See the main page for Dash and Killian) Alchibald Browning Archibald was Killian's grandfather. He died long before Killian was born so they never got the chance to meet. Romances Freya Beauchamp Freya and Killian are star crossed lovers, destined to fall in love over and over for entirnity. They have known each other over many centuries and many different lifetimes. Their love is Star crossed and they are doomed to repeat the cycle over and over again. Freya is Killian's former love interest. Killian had a dream about Freya before they met. When he met in her for the first time in this lifetime she was introduced as Dash's fiance, much to Killian's dismay, however, they shared a passionate kiss shortly after. Killian knew he loved her before he even met her, but due to her being engaged to his brother she did not admit to him that she felt the same way. (See the main page for Killian and Freya) Elyse Dash's first fiance. He slept with her a few months before their wedding day which caused Dash to break up the engagement. She killed herself shortly after due to Killian ignoring her after their one night stand. She came back as a ghost in the episode Electric Avenue, and tried to kill him saying that she couldn't have him in life but she would have him in death. Freya helped her move on and return to the spirit world. Eva Eva is Killian's wife. She saved him after his near death experience. She is a witch and his love interest in the second season. After realizing he has powers she convinces Killian that they were meant to be together and they get married. She is quite the charmer, but her motives are very questionable as well. (See the main page for Eva and Killian) Amy Matthews Amy was Killian's ex-girlfriend. He began a relationship with her and kept it until she ended it due to realizing that he was in love with Freya even though he would not admit it himself at the time. Powers and Abilities Killian's power is ruled by strength of mind. He was born a Warlock but when he was a child his mother Penelope Gardiner stole his powers to magnify her own. When Penelope died he received his powers back. Killian never used any of his powers in the first season but since he is a Warlock he possesses the basic powers of all witches/warlocks. Basic Powers *'Telekinesis' *'Potion Making' *'Spell Casting' *'Reincarnation' Individual Powers *'Telepathy' *'Aerokinesis' *'Precognitive Dreaming' *'Pyrokinesis' *'Telekinetic Wave Emission' Appearances See also: Killian Gardiner/Gallery Novel Counterpart Killian's character is almost exactly the same as he appears in the series, the only minor difference being that he is a god in the books and not a Warlock. In the Book series he has the ability to move through Space and Time at will. He is Freya's Soulmate. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Gardiner Family Category:Characters